


The Twins of Teleportation

by BobSaysHelloFromNL



Series: Merlin Pokémon AU [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gwen Ships It, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobSaysHelloFromNL/pseuds/BobSaysHelloFromNL
Summary: While in Warwick, Merlin gets tasked by Gaius to help catch a pair of newly hatched pokémon who have disappeared. Shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Pokémon AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913911
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	The Twins of Teleportation

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t seen it yet, the artwork for the previous instalment has been added, although I’m not sure I’ll have time to continue both writing and illustrating for this series. I do still have so much planned out, though, and I hope to be able to share it with you.
> 
> For now, enjoy this third episode! I am quite happy with how it turned out.

“Ah, Merlin. It’s me, Gaius. I hope your travels are going well. I imagine you must be somewhere nearby Warwick right now?”

“Yes, actually I’m at the police station right now with Gwen and Arthur.”

“The police? Merlin, my boy, what have you done?”

The man’s voice sounded distressed over the phone, causing Merlin to hastily clarify, “No, no, not like that! We were just reporting this incident in the forest. I wanted to ask you about it, actually, but now’s not the right time.” He glanced over his shoulder at where Gwen and Arthur were still talking to Officer Jenny.

“Incident? Oh, never mind that right now. I need you to do something for me. As is your job description, if you remember.”

Merlin nodded along. “Yes…”

“There’s a pokémon breeder in Warwick, he’s an old acquaintance of mine. Two of his Ralts have recently hatched, but they have just teleported away. I need you to help catch them for him. Word is that they’re still wreaking havoc nearby, I’m sure the locals can help you find them.”

“Alright, catch the Ralts. Seems pretty straightforward, I’ll get right to it, thanks Gaius!”

“Hold on-” the old man tried to say, but Merlin had already shoved his phone back in his pocket. He went to rejoin Gwen and Arthur, managing to catch the tail-end of their conversation with the Officer.

“You did the right thing in reporting this… non-incident.” Officer Jenny looked a bit confused at the terminology. “If any more happen – or don’t happen – please report them to the nearest police station and don’t try to stop them yourselves. These criminals sounded very dangerous from your description and should best be avoided by children.”

“Yes, officer Jenny,” the three replied dutifully. “Thank you for listening to us,” Gwen added.

The Officer smiled. “Of course. Now, go and enjoy your day! I’m sure you’ll find your time in Warwick very rewarding.”

It wasn’t until they’d left the police station that Merlin shared the news with his two… friends? Definitely one friend. “I got a call from Gaius just now. He needs me to do a job for him.”

“What, right now?” Gwen bit her lip. “I was hoping you could be there to watch my first gym battle. But of course, I don’t want to keep you from your job!”

“I will try to do it as fast as I can,” Merlin promised. “I don’t think it will be that difficult, anyway.”

Gwen smiled, relieved. “Good, because I already agreed to challenge the gym leader late in the afternoon. They are quite busy these days, you know? Otherwise I wouldn’t have minded rescheduling.”

Arthur nodded. “That’s true. It was only through my father that I managed to get a slot scheduled for this morning.”

Merlin frowned at him disapprovingly. “You really shouldn’t be using your privilege that way.”

“You can’t tell me what to do, Merlin.” Arthur drawled out his name.

Merlin glared at him, initiating a glaring contest between the two of them that could only be broken by Gwen’s giggle. “You two are just made for each other.”

They both immediately protested that.

* * *

After they split ways, with Arthur going directly to the gym and Gwen heading for the local Pokémon Trainer’s School, Merlin decided it was best to drop by the Pokémon Breeder himself, before starting his search.

As it turned out, the Pokémon Breeder was a kind man about Gaius’ age, called Richard. He explained apologetically that he didn’t have the best mobility anymore, otherwise he would have looked for the Ralts himself. He seemed very genuine about it, and also concerned for his pokémon, which immediately endeared him to Merlin. When Merlin asked him if he had any idea where the two Ralts might be, Richard explained that they had only hatched a few hours before their disappearance and had not even been outside yet. The only advice he could give was that because the Ralts were siblings, it was likely that they would stay close to each other.

Merlin thanked him for his insights and was on his way again. He let Aithusa roam around as he started asking around with the locals. “They stole a loaf of bread,” a baker complained. “What do they even want with my bread?”

Merlin shrugged, trying to avert his gaze from the Munchlax guiltily hiding in the alleyway. “I’m sure they just liked the smell.” That seemed to appease the baker, who heartily clapped him on the back. “And they’d be right to! My bakery is the best in all Warwick. Once you’re done finding your missing pokémon, do make sure to drop by again for a treat.”

* * *

“I saw a Ralts just now!” A small boy was only too happy to inform him. “It climbed up this tree, I saw it!”

“The Ralts _climbed_ a tree?” Merlin repeated, awkwardly smiling at the boy. As far as he knew, the baby psychic-type pokémon were more the floating around kind. “Can you tell me what they looked like? The Ralts?”

“It was gray and it had a curly tail with a fluffy end!” The boy described excitedly. “And big ears, like you!”

Merlin covered his ears self-consciously, still plastering on a smile though. “I think you might be confusing a Ralts with a Glameow.”

* * *

“What do you think you’re doing, boy!” A furious woman shrieked, hand flying towards her purse.

“I’m sorry! I am so sorry, I thought you were a pokémon,” Merlin panicked to explain. He had seen her green hairdo from behind a fence, a pale white face poking out from underneath it, and he had jumped at her from around the corner.

“Me? A pokémon? Why, the insolence!” She stamped her heel against the ground. “Is that any way to treat a lady?”

“If it makes things better, I am really sorry.” Merlin held up his hands in front of him, trying to appease her. He quickly added, “And I think your hair looks fabulous!”

“Fabulous?” She gasped loudly, hand going up to cover her mouth. “But I asked for a classy hairstyle! This is the greatest insult-”

Merlin closed his eyes as he let her tirade wash over him. He could just tell that Aithusa was having the time of her life, watching this all play out perched on top of the fence.

* * *

“Would you stop laughing at me already,” Merlin complained. Aithusa ignored him and kept singing, while flying joyful circles in the air above him. “Well, I’m glad someone is enjoying their day.”

He sighed. “I just want them to be found so they’re safe with Richard and so we can go and support Gwen at her gym battle. Is that too much to ask?” He checked his watch despondently. At best he figured he’d have another two hours before Gwen’s gym challenge.

A loud bang rang out and his heart jumped. Aithusa gave out a cry in alarm, turning her head into the direction it had come from. Merlin followed her gaze and found a small puff of smoke hanging above Warwick Castle. “Oh, no. You don’t think...”

Aithusa chirped.

* * *

Merlin ran all the way to the castle and was out of breath once he got to the main entrance. He rushed to the ticket booth, running straight past the queue. “Listen, I’m just here to catch two Ralts that have escaped from Richard? Do you know him? He’s the pokémon breeder. I swear I’ll leave the second that I’m done. Can you please let me through?” The man behind the glass glared at him, taking in his sweaty appearance. Merlin brushed a hand through his hair in vain, but even on the best of days it looked like a bird’s nest – usually because Aithusa actually used it as one.

“No entry without a ticket. No ticket without waiting in line to buy one. Unless you have a reservation, in which case you will need to show your ticket to my colleague. Next!”

Merlin let himself be nudged aside, clenching his fist as he contemplated his next move. Was he willing to storm the gates of a castle on his first official workday? Maybe he should just wait in line for a while. Maybe if he explained it to the people, they’d voluntarily let him go first.

“Merlin? What are you doing here, don’t you have work to do?”

Merlin spun around with a jolt. “Arthur! Great timing! Can you get me inside the castle?”

The blond boy smirked, even his posture radiating more smugness than usual. Merlin hated how well it suited him. “Are you saying you want me to use my privilege? But what about the common folk, Merlin? How could you turn your back on them like that?” he mocked.

“I’m not just asking for myself. There is a pair of newly hatched Ralts somewhere within these walls and I need to get them back to the pokémon breeder,” Merlin explained hurriedly. “They won’t let me in without a ticket or a reservation, but I’m sure you can arrange something. By the way, how did the Gym battle go?”

“It was a victory, of course,” Arthur said. He stepped past Merlin, heading for a member of staff. He exchanged a few words before shaking hands with the guy, even going as far as posing for a picture with him. Merlin could only watch in disbelief as Arthur then slipped him a few notes, before gesturing for Merlin to come over.

“Your life is absolutely ridiculous,” he said to Arthur as the two stepped through the castle gates. “They treat you like you’re some sort of royalty.”

“Everyone who knows anything about Camelot knows that that’s basically what I am.” Arthur shrugged, not even boasting about it to Merlin’s surprise. “It comes in use, though, as you have now seen.”

Before Merlin could react, Arthur said, “Now where are these Ralts of yours?”

Merlin gaped at him, causing Arthur to scoff. “You don’t think I’ll let you roam this castle on your own? No, you’d certainly make a mess of it and I can’t have that when I was the one to let you in. You’re my responsibility now, so I’m coming with you.”

Merlin smiled, shaking his head almost fondly. “Alright then. I think the canon shot from before might have been caused by them, so…” he shrugged, looking around the central courtyard. He couldn’t even see any cannons so far.

Arthur looked at him incredulously. “When you said that the Ralts were inside the castle, this is what you were basing it on? A single cannon shot?”

Merlin raised his arms defensively. “There was this little puff of smoke as well and- It seemed like the logical conclusion! especially given that no one else had seen them in town. Believe me, I’ve asked around.” He grimaced.

Arthur studied him closely before deciding he didn’t want to know. He reached into his pocket and released his Rufflet. “We’re looking for two Ralts, probably somewhere within these castle walls,” he instructed.

“Arthur, look!” Merlin exclaimed, pointing towards the centre of the court. In the middle of an ovular green quad was a Ralts. It hovered there for a few moments before teleporting away again with a flash of light. “No! Where did it go?”

The answer came in the form of a shriek, echoing through the castle walls all the way outside. “I though Ralts were supposed to be shy pokémon,” Arthur said.

“They don’t have to conform to any of your or society’s expectations,” Merlin reflexively argued. “But we should probably tell them to tone it down a little,” he relented.

The corner of Arthur’s mouth curved up before he quite forcibly pushed it down again, a look of pure determination taking over. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

“MERLIN! Get this suit of armour off of me, right now!” Arthur bellowed through the halls of the castle. Merlin came skidding around the corner, wincing at the sight of Arthur lying underneath a heavy pile of metal plating.

“Who’s the one making a mess now, eh?” He said as he approached him. He lifted a piece of metal up. “You just dented ages old armour with your thick skull!”

“Humour’s not your strong suit, Merlin.” Arthur said, before grasping the extended hand. He pulled himself back up with a groan. “One of the Ralts teleported clumsily _into_ the armour, but it’s gone again.”

Merlin heaved a sigh. “They’re really just toying with us at this stage. How do they still have any energy left?”

As he said this, Arthur’s Rufflet came fluttering back again, followed by a more elegant Aithusa. Both were making thrilling noises; another sighting of the Ralts twins.

Merlin hurriedly pushed a helmet back into Arthur’s arms. “Your mess, you fix it yourself. I’ll go after this one!”

“What? You idiot!” Arthur protested, but Merlin left before he could argue more. He felt a bit guilty about it as he did so; in the past hour he had almost come to like working together with Arthur. They’d seen almost the entirety of the castle, being led on a wild Ralts chase.

At first Merlin had tried to put them to sleep using Aithusa’s singing, but they were never in range for it to work. Arthur had then decided to try cornering them with the help of all of their pokémon, but of course they could still teleport away even while surrounded. At Merlin’s suggestion they’d then tried to lure them with berries, but after a good ten minutes of lying in wait - hidden away on their knees behind a luxurious sofa – there’d been no sign of them. But of course, the moment they’d stood up, they just barely caught a glimpse of a Ralts lying tauntingly and seemingly very comfortably across the cushions of the sofa. It had given off a silent giggle before teleporting off again.

And so, seeing as they had made no headway yet, Merlin figured that the situation called for a bit of a magic touch. This time, the Ralts appeared to be inside one of the bedchambers. Merlin crept up towards the door, whispering for Rufflet and Aithusa to stay behind. Peaking inside, he noted the many no doubt priceless artifacts that adorned the room. Against the opposite wall stood the centre piece, a luxurious four poster bed, made from intricately engraved wood. Sitting upright in the middle of it was a Ralts, though it hadn’t seemed to notice Merlin yet. Instead it was focusing on the chandelier, entertaining itself by making it spin around. Lined up along the wall to the left were a number of dresses, each more expensive looking than the other.

Suffice it to say that Merlin was not looking forward to having to chase any pokémon down in that room. _Please just stay put for once_ , he silently begged. _It’s been fun and all, but aren’t you tired?_

As in response, the chandelier began spinning even more rapidly. The electrical candles switched on seemingly by themselves, turning the chandelier into the most ostentatious disco ball ever. The Ralts’ giggle rang through Merlin’s mind.

_What would it take to make you stop and come back with me?_ Merlin tried. He shuffled carefully through the door, tentatively reaching out behind him to close the door. It might not help keep the Ralts inside, but it might prevent others from spooking it. At the very least, it should keep people from staring at Merlin as he tried to handle the situation, whatever way necessary.

He made sure to keep his eyes fixed on the Ralts, fearing that he might disappear in between blinks. “Since you’re still here, I will assume that means you’re willing to… negotiate,” Merlin said, this time speaking out loud. He considered the Ralts carefully, trying to put himself into his mind. If he were a newly hatched, clearly chaos-loving psychic type pokémon, what could convince him to go back to the pokémon breeder? “If you come with me, I can give you some treats?” he suggested.

No response. Merlin tried to recall any other information he had about Ralts. He knew that they were very empathetic pokémon, who could sense their trainer’s emotions. He wondered if this extended to all humans – maybe even all creatures – or only specifically their trainer. They were also known to respond to positive emotions, even appearing in front of happy people, despite their usual shy nature. Does that mean… should Merlin try luring him with happiness?

Although it was a silly plan, at this point Merlin was ready to try anything. Not thinking more about it, Merlin reached for Festus’ poké ball. He released him, while also beckoning for Aithusa and Rufflet to enter the room. Happy thoughts. Pokémon made him happy, especially his pokémon. His friends. His family… he wondered how his mum was doing. He had meant to ring her up today, once he’d made it out of the forest, but of course this whole thing has got in between that.

“You know,” he said conversationally, finally averting his gaze from the Ralts on the bed. “You and your sister have really ruined my plans for today. I was hoping to catch up with my mother today. See how she’s getting on without me, without my father. I hope she’s not feeling too lonely. At least she’ll still have Will there. And her own pokémon, of course. I imagine Killgharah might also visit her once in a while. That reminds me, I do wonder what that old dragon is up to.” He smiled fondly at the memory of the Salamence who had been Balinor’s partner pokémon for years.

“He used to be a pokémon ranger, you know? Not Kilgharrah, my dad. And he was a good one, at that. Of course, it helped that he also had powers. That’s where I got mine from. I grew up wanting to become a Ranger, just like him. But…” he sat down in between the pokémon, giving them a loving pat each. “As it turns out, I’m terrible at not getting attached to any pokémon I save. Or any pokémon, really.”

He smiled in self-deprecation. “In fact, I’m even starting to feel fond towards you as well, despite the headache you’ve given me today,” he said, addressing the Ralts. “Although I’m sure it will be fun to look back on, in a few years’ time. At least you’ve inadvertently shown me the city, including all the corners of this castle. I bet you’d make a good tour guide, if you wanted to be one. Of course you’re probably too young to be thinking about all that. I don’t even know yet what I want in life. I was hoping I could figure something out once in Camelot, maybe even find a place where I might fit in. Where I belong. Not sure I’ve been successful. But I have made some new friends.”

He thought about Gwen, how kind and accepting she’d been of all the strange stuff Merlin got involved in. He was glad he’d been there to share in the joy when she’d caught her first pokémon, a Shinx, just a day ago. “Gwen’s a good trainer, she really cares for her pokémon. I’m sure she’ll do well in the gym battle today, even if I’m not there to cheer her on. And then there’s Arthur.”

Merlin trailed off, thoughtfully. “In a way, he’s a bit like you. Annoying at first glance, but over time he’s kind of grown on me. Don’t tell him that, though, don’t want him getting all high and mighty about it.” He chuckled. “That includes you, Rufflet. Don’t go telling your trainer about this, alright?” The bird-pokémon ruffled its feathers, giving a non-commentary incline of his head.

In that moment, he reminded Merlin so much of his trainer - a more feathered version of him – that Merlin burst out laughing. Aithusa gave a start, fluttering up into the air with a little hop. That just send Merlin back into another fit of laughter again.

The door ripped open, revealing an astounded looking Arthur. “What are you laughing on about, Merlin. It sounded like a loony had gotten in, but then again…” He squinched his eyes.

Merlin snorted inelegantly. “Nothing’s going on in here, except that you look just like your Rufflet. Of course, no offense to Rufflet here.” He bit his lip, trying to hold in any more outbursts.

A sound from behind him drew his attention. He spun around from where he was sitting, only to find the Ralts giggling away softly. It seemed that happiness, laughter, had worked after all.

“Well, that’s one down,” Arthur commented. “Better catch it now before it teleports away again.”

Merlin tilted his head, sizing up the Ralts. “I don’t think that’s necessary. We’ve come to an understanding, haven’t we?”

The Ralts mimicked him by also tilting its head, before unceremoniously disappearing. Merlin blinked in surprise, though when he opened his eyes again, he saw the Ralts had reappeared just a meter to the left. Merlin grinned, shaking his head at the pokémon’s antics.

Arthur cleared his throat from the door. “If you’re all done lazing around on the floor, Merlin, we’ve still got another one to find.”

The Ralts perked up at the mention of his sister. “As I see it, I’ve found one while you’ve found zero!” Merlin defended himself.

“Just shut up and _get_ up, Merlin.”

Merlin huffed but scrambled to his feet. It was then that the pillows started floating in the air. Arthur’s eyes widened as he looked at Merlin. Merlin raised an eyebrow at him. “What? It’s not like I’m the one doing that.” He gestured towards the Ralts.

“Of course- that’s not what I- never you mind. Merlin, look!” Arthur crossed the room, coming to stand next to the bed. Merlin joined him there and saw the small figure of a Ralts, fast asleep on the luxurious bed.

“Are you telling me, that she’s been here this whole time? Sleeping away the day while we searched all over for her?” Merlin wondered incredulously.

“Sounds a bit like you,” Arthur remarked, earning him a glare.

* * *

Somehow, Merlin had managed to convince the Ralts - the first one – to teleport them all to the Warwick gym. They barged in right in the middle of Gwen’s fight, startling everyone there. Gwen had quickly recovered though, a huge smile stretching her face at seeing her friends and their pokémon sitting on the side-lines in support of her. Merlin waved awkwardly in greeting, though he himself was also beaming. Arthur acknowledged her as masculine as he could, while also cradling a sleeping Ralts in his arms. The sight that they made.

After that, the fight didn’t last too long. After all, Gwen only had two pokémon, so the gym leader had adjusted his own team to match that. The first gym leader specialised in fire types, something that both of Gwen’s pokémon where neither particularly weak nor strong against. Still, they seemed to manage just fine. Gwen had been smart enough to take the time to teach her Nidoran the move Dig, which she now utilised to the fullest.

With a final poison sting from her Nidoran, Gwen had won her first gym badge. She nearly jumped into the air with joy, barely managing to contain herself as she blushed at the applause.

After she’d thoroughly hugged Shinx and Nidoran and collected her gym badge, she came over to them with a big knowing grin on her face. “Look at you two, being parents to these little cuties.”

“We’re not parents,” Merlin argued as Arthur simultaneously said, “They’re not ours.” They glared at each other.

* * *

After finishing things up at the gym, the three of them went to return the two Ralts safely to Richard the Pokémon Breeder. They decided not to mention their little detour, though Richard did not seem like the type to mind it. In fact, he heartily welcomed them all inside and even offered to put them up for the night. Gwen and Merlin readily accepted the invitation, though Arthur had only done so reluctantly after Merlin jibed about it perhaps not being posh enough for him.

Richard was a very kind host, openly talking away about his work and how he’d come across the Ralts eggs. Apparently, he was friends with someone at the Pokémon Daycare, and the trainers of the Ralts’ parents hadn’t wanted to take on the eggs.

“Are you saying… you don’t have a trainer lined up for them?” Merlin enquired innocently.

The old man chuckled. “I was hoping you’d ask. It seems to me as if they’ve taken quite a shine to you two. If they want to stay with you after tomorrow, you won’t be hearing any objections from me. Not that I would be able to stop them anyway, as we’ve already established.”

Arthur snorted. “I’m sure they’ll teleport across the whole region just to stay with Merlin.”

Merlin hummed. “Actually, I think the female one might prefer you. After all, she’s been basically glued to your side even after waking up.”

Arthur shrugged. “What’s your point?” Although they could all tell that he was secretly pleased by that.

Richard nodded emphatically. “I gather Merlin’s right; it’s going to be one each, tomorrow.”

Gwen perked up. “What about this little one?” She’d been cuddling up with an Eevee ever since their arrival. Her pokémon had also quickly warmed up to it.

“Like I said, one each,” Richard replied, a twinkle in his eyes. “Eevee has been with me for a while now, but lately she’s been a bit restless. Maybe she would be better of travelling with a younger trainer, and not cooped up in here with me.”

“Really? Thank you so much!” Gwen gushed. The Eevee leapt into her arms. “I’ll take good care of her, I promise!”

Richard smiled. “Of that I have no doubt.”

The next morning the three bid their goodbyes to Richard. Arthur would be heading off to the next city, while Gwen and Merlin had decided to stay in Warwick for at least another day. After all, Merlin had a bakery to visit and some apologising to do. Not to mention the overdue phone call back home. True to Richard’s predictions, each trainer left with a new addition to their team, joining them on their next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, I might have read in a recently published physics paper that comments do actually make some author’s write faster. I would cite the source on that but unfortunately I can’t seem to find it… Nah, just kidding of course. Wouldn’t want to risk my academic integrity. But for reals, comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Also, if you have any ideas on what to name Merlin’s Ralts, I am open to suggestions!


End file.
